User talk:ShayminSteph
For your information, I'm almost out of High School, dur. And, no, I don't copy/paste anything, so before you make accusations, perhpas you should do your research and quit whining? If all you're going to do is whine and revert edits you think are stolen, then no one wants you on this site. Oh, and I dfinitely cannot wait for your next idiot-ridden comment on my talk page. =P Loser. ShinjiLover 19:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, ALMOST out of high school. You're still not older than me. I've graduated and have a job in translating games from one langauge to another. Because unlike you under achievers I can actually learn languages on my own damn time. Two, I'm whiney? You're the one who keeps asking for a fight, most probably cos' you have no friends in high school and continually check on this site every day (lol, too much time on your hands!!) . Three, I actually made friends on this site and how many friends have you made? None, cos' you keep asking for what you deserve and that's a ing kick in the . So back off, little boy, because I'm not going to take crap from anybody, especially people who SAY they didn't copy, but I can take pieces as big as your mouth and compare them to my first copy and say “Oh THAT looks familiar…” probably about 20 times. BOKEGNUU SAI PRETENO BU KAICHA MIIVEL!!!!! And no, I’m not translating that, so figure it out stupid, or is it too complicated for your small mind and your big mouth, “idiot”? Yes I'm the idiot who knows French, Spanish, English, and Japanese. "cough cough LOSERRR coughh* Sayonara, boke seixio. ShayminSteph I'm standing up for Shay. Oh, I'm Mimi, assistant in Vocaloid and sound effects programs, and Shay's co worker, how-do-you-do? I'm alot more timid with words *stares arrantly at Shay* though I'm not against this. She has been typing up something and continues coming to this site, so she may have her points there on the Copyright thing. As long as it's copyrighted OsakaTown books, it has been allowed by Sugimori so far. And I have found a few things that you did steal from her, quote: "Shaymin is believed to have beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town, which explains why the town and Flower Paradise share the same music." "The name Shaymin comes from the Japanese word, Shay meaning gratitude, thus its nickname "the Gratitude Pokemon" or "Spirit of Gratitude" and minature meaning small or miniature, which is why it is the smallest legendary at only 8 inches long." Unquote. When searched up I have found both of these originally in Shay's article but I wouldn't go as far as calling people stupid in Japanese. *stares at Shay arrogantly* Anyways, I don't believe in cyber-bullying, I'm simply trying to end a fight in a well explained way. However, any bad comments and I'll be forced to report. Gomenasai, but I'm under State Law unlike you two. So both of you watch your tongues. Just because I'm standing up for you, doesn't mean I favor either one of you and it also doesn't mean that I'll be letting Shay of the hook either, consider yourselves under Mimi-arrest, better than jail, but a whole lot worse than virtual prison. Shay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow and for whoever Shinji is, stop acting so tough, most people can't take that smart-mouth. In fact I myself am getting a little ticked off about you bothering my friends when she DOES have a point. Sayonara, hai gomen sai Shay-senpai. Kyogre Kid 04:39, 16 January 2009 (UTC) P.S Shay, stop punching me for entertainment -.-" Fine I'll stop fighting. And I'll also stop punching you entertainment. It's not my fault that I get bored at work!! Sheesh... ShinjiLover I declare truce, but you really have to stop harassing me, I am under watch here (so many cameras EVERYWHERE its creepy O.o) You wanna take the truce or keep on fighting like you've nowhere else to be? Anyways I've gotta go cos I for one am still under watch (so...many...cameras...) Hey Stop being mean to my friend, User:ShinjiLover User:Duskullbone